I Ain't Jesus
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Johnny Vincent has set Jimmy Hopkins to lead a certain prep to him for his untimely revenge against him for stealing his girl. Too bad for that prep, it might have been the worst and possibly last mistake he'd ever make. Slight hints of slash.


_I hate Bullworth so much....I can NEVER have a day to myself. First I had to deal with bullies. Then they became my friends. Then I had to deal with Gary's lies and faced off against preppy scum. Now Derby's on my leash. NOW, I have to deal with a possible future murderer being jealous because his slut of a girlfriend was cheating on him. So here I am now...tracking down my ex-boyfriend in town....having to lead him to possibly the last place he'll ever go. Well, I guess Gord kind of deserves it. He cheated on me with Lola and she cheated on Johnny Vincent with Gord. I would say that I could get even and sleep with Johnny to get back at him, but I'm not very sure if he'd let me do that. Kind of a loss, really. He may be a psychopathic lunatic, but that greaser is very fuckable to the extreme. I sure as hell wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning...even if it meant having a knife to my throat every time I woke up._

As Jimmy rode into town on his stolen red racer, he sighed heavily to himself. Why was this happening? Why did he have to let people walk all over him and make him do chores for them? Why?

Sure, he got paid a lot of money whenever he finished the errands, but it would sure be nice to have at least a day to himself and NOT worry about everyone else's problems. He supposed it was because of hormones that he was always doing things for others. Hott girls would make him do things for them in return of some sexy time and sometimes hott boys would do the same. And even though he didn't know whether or not Johnny Vincent was into boys, he still had at least a little spark of hope.

Whenever he finally spotted the cheating prep, he screeched out, "Hey, you two-timing mother fucker!" Gord turned around just in time for Jimmy to throw an egg at his face. After this, Gord and about three other preps started chasing him into New Coventry. Jimmy would've thrown something worse than an egg, but he figured that maybe Gord would have a much worse punishment later in the hands of a insane greaser.

Whenever the group finally raced to the inside of the BMX park, Jimmy smirked as he heard an embarrassing noise escape Gord's throat. Right in front of the group was a vicious looking group of greasers, staring them down. The room was hot, eerie and sparks of horror flowed in the atmosphere. It really did feel like entering Satan's Castle in Hell.

An evil smile came across Johnny's face as greeted the scared prep with, "Well hello, Gord. Looks like you've been messin' where you art not." Even though fear was obviously overcoming the bisexual trust fund fairy, Gord tried as hard as he could to keep his cool. "No, cousins are legal-Oh you mean Lola..." With the word "Lola", Gord's face fell.

Obviously, Gord had completely forgotten that Lola and Johnny were a couple. Since Lola was always hitting on people and Johnny spent most of his time working on bikes, it was hard to tell. There were even sometimes that Johnny didn't even seem to care about her. It was beyond Gord.

As the jealous boy charged down on his bike, Gord fell off of his bike and quickly got to his knees. He placed his palms together and closed his eyes. His quivering voice was heard easily. "P-please, Lord....please s-spare me....I swear I won't do it again, I SWEAR! Oh please, sweet Jesus Christ....please forgive me!"

A crash was heard in front of the prep as he thought that maybe his prayer was heard and Johnny had maybe been injured. But this was the complete opposite of what happened. Instead, whenever he opened his eyes and turned his head up, Johnny Vincent was towering over him, sadistic smile present on his face. "I'm ain't Jesus. I won't forgive."

With this, the only sound that could be heard was the the painful screams of Gord Vendome as his untimely beating occurred.

* * *

Guess whose back! *uninterested groans* Sorry I've been goen so long; the explanation's on my profile if any readers are curious. =D I was actually about to post an Outsiders story, but stupid me deleted the story from my flashdrive accidently. D= So I got this from an old file and edited it a little bit. So about this story.....should I make it multi chapter or what?


End file.
